


Day Four

by CsjLam



Series: Twelve days of six fics [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Because that’s the only ship I know apparently, Everything is fluff oh my god, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Parrward, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baking cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsjLam/pseuds/CsjLam
Summary: Katherine Howard and Catherine Parr tries to bake cookies, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Catherine Parr, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Twelve days of six fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056155
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Day Four

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know how to write other ships, so enjoy the Parrward I guess XD

The rustling sounds of kitchenware being used had reached the ears of the other queens, along with the soft noises of chatter between two of their fellow housemates, those being Katherine Howard and Catherine Parr.

Katherine read a list placed onto a table, and Cathy was checking the ingredients around them, to make sure that they had the necessary materials for the quest they were about to embark on.

Making cookies.

Now, the queens rarely did all unanimously agreed on something, the holidays included. After their reincarnation, they all tried to seek out some form of way to live their lives to the fullest. They didn’t get the chance with their first lives, so they definitely wouldn’t want to waste their second. People don’t get second chances as often as they want, and certainly not second chances that had a much less restrictions and limits from their first.

This activity was the same as usual. The last two queens had made up their mind to bake some cookies, since there’s nothing more relaxing than munching on cookies, sipping hot chocolate and cuddling your partner close by your side while you two sat by a fire. Well, that’s what Katherine thought, anyways.

The task was harder than it sounded, because of course it did. Who couldn’t guess that they would have some slight troubles with making those treats? Jane, Catherine and Anna absolutely didn’t thought of that when they first heard what the two were planning. The three decided that they would go outside to shop for a while, conveniently leaving the two unsupervised. They were responsible adults, they could take care of it, right?

Let me give you some advice, never leave the two inside the kitchen without anyone watching them.

“Are you sure we have everything ready?” The sixth queen asked as she placed a bowl down, giving Katherine a doubtful glance.

“Yep! I’m sure.” She replied with a smile, holding up a cookie cutter in front of the survivor. The piece had the shape of a star, which reflected Cathy’s interests. It might also be a reference to her line inside the show, which Katherine proudly brought up.

“By the end of this, you’ll get your gold star, Cathy Parr!”

After a while, their baking process went on smoothly and a batch of perfect golden star-shaped cookies came out of the oven, and the two enjoyed it—

That’s not what happened, obviously.

At the beginning, it went on without a hitch, but as the two continued to make the treats in silence, one of them had to stir things up a little. Just making cookies was boring, so of course there had to be some form of distraction while they did it.

As Cathy whisked the mixture inside the metallic bowl, Katherine sneaked closer towards the queen, who was blissfully unaware of what she had planned. The survivor focused on the bowl, following the instructions online carefully, tending to the mix with great caution and precision. The whisk and bowl collided a few times, causing a small noise in between her mixing.

The pink queen tipped over to the queen, and with a smug smirk, she leaned into Cathy, planting a soft kiss on her cheek, which was enough to get her heart burst apart. She widened her eyes, then turned her head towards Katherine, who only replied with a wink.

“What was that for?” She asked with a smile creeping up on her face, along with an easily noticeable blush.

“You looked so cute when you’re focused, I couldn’t resist!” Katherine defended herself, placing her hand onto the table, and sneakily swiping some of the mix onto her finger. She made sure to scrub her hands clean before she set her plan into motion, so the mix would still be usable.

“....fine.” Cathy pouted at her response, but before she could turn back to the bowl, Katherine lifted up her finger, then went on to smear it across the sixth queen’s nose. The cold mixture sticked onto her face, but she didn’t realise that Katherine had placed them onto her.

“....and that was...?” She raised an eyebrow as she tried to figure out what Katherine had done, but the snickering from the other as they pointed at her nose was pretty obvious. She raised her hand up to touch her own nose, and as soon as she did, the light brown mixture had found itself on her finger.

“Oh, you little-” She began, but right as she was about to continue her sentence, the pink queen began running off.

“See ya!” was all she had left the survivor off with, as she bolted out of the kitchen.

“Get back here-!”

“ _Do you think it would be fine, leaving them alone at the house?” Anna asked the other two as they left the house._

_“Oh, it should be fine, I trust my goddaughter to not make a mess.” Catherine waved the off the anxieties of the fourth queen, as another person walked out of the front door._

_“I’ve gotten everything set up for them, they’re going to be fine.” Janeassured the other two as she put on a pair of gloves to protect herself from the cold weather outside._

_“Don’t you want to accompany them? I heard you also liked baking.” Anna suggested to the silver queen, who shook her head._

_“I wouldn’t want to take away their alone time. Besides...” Jane trailed off, a smug grin forming on her face, “isn’t third wheeling them supposed to be your job?”_

_“Jane, when did you become such a savage? Give me a heads up first next time!”_

The rapid footsteps rang all around the house, with the Cathy in pursuit to catch Katherine, who she didn’t expect to be this fast..... maybe she just wasn’t fit enough, but running around the house was excruciating for the survivor. Katherine’s feet tapped on the wooden floorboards, and the two had been run circles around the house.

Even when sprinting, the fifth queen was still giggling madly, while the queen behind her couldn’t even catch her breath.

Taking a sharp turn, Katherine spun right back into the kitchen in hopes that she could hide.

To the pink queen’s surprise, Cathy managed to catch up. Cathy made one last burst in her dash, tackling and trapping Katherine with her arms as she puffed out, “finally!”

“How in the world did you manage to run that fast?!”

“I mean... look at me, I’m really fit.”

After that reply, the two had jumped right back into a fit of laughter. The two were distracted, so distracted that they didn’t notice another figure entering the room until they had loudly announced their presence.

“Oi! Cathy, stop fucking my cousin and-” Anne walked right into the two still chuckling, but her centre of attention then went onto the bowl on the kitchen table.

The two who were inside stared at Anne, who was promptly staring at the metal bowl, with the next few seconds passing by in silence.

“Is that...cookie dough...?”

“Annie... don’t you dare-”

“Too late!” She yelled out, snatching the bowl and immediately scurrying out of the room.

“Oh goddammit!” Cathy cursed as the two watched as the blur of green flash out of the room. She turned to the pink queen, who was just as stunned as she was.

“....should we go catch her?”

“Not like we have a choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I’ll try to reply to the comments on this series, but it’ll take me some time.
> 
> Visit my tumblr (ender1821) if you wanna :P


End file.
